Piper Hart
Piper Hart is the younger sister of Henry Hart and President of the Man Fans on Henry Danger. She is portrayed by Ella Anderson as a child, and Debbie Macleod as an adult in the future. Description & Personality Piper Hart has brown hair (blonde in Season 4) and blue eyes. She is sometimes seen wearing clips or bows in her hair, but starting in Season 2, this was less common. Her style can be described as trendy and feminine. Piper can often be seen as spoiled, bratty, or temperamental, but she also knows exactly what she wants. She has a quick temper and often throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way. She is obsessed with social media and she likes followers, popularity, and having fast Wi-Fi. She seems to have no problem with breaking the rules, as she has had a fake ID and an invalid driver’s license. Her parents always seem to think that she has reason to end up in jail. In season 3-5 she becomes somewhat more mature and acts less bratty than before. She is shown to be a dynamic character whose anger sometimes gets the best of her. As seen in JAM Session, she is aware of her anger issues and wants to do something about it. She and the other Man Fans claims to be experts on information about Captain Man and Kid Danger. in the episode Sister Twister, Part 1 and Sister Twister, Part 2 she found out that Henry Hart (Kid Danger) is Kid Danger and Ray Manchester (Captain Man)/Gallery is Captain Man . and she and Charlotte Page and Jasper Dunlop and Schwoz Schwartz helps Henry And Ray to protect their secret identity. despite she always go to junk and stuff . Powers & Abilities Permanent *'Karate:' Piper is very skilled in her martial arts. Temporary Powers *'Beast form:' After drinking Captain Man's Magic Fitness Juice and becoming angry, Piper transforms into a monster and gains super speed and strength. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry is Piper's older brother. Piper sometimes can be judgmental towards Henry, like how she walks into his room without knocking and yells his name or takes his belongings without his permission. Beyond that, she is one of the people who didn't know his Kid Danger identity until the episode Sister Twister, Part 1. Sometimes they are in good terms. She tried to convince Henry to join in one of his superhero missions during Captain Mom. Jasper Dunlop Piper and Jasper are rivals. She hates Jasper and doesn't want him in her house, even though Jasper doesn't mind her. On occasion, the two have cooperated with each other. In Season 3-5 they don't fight that much anymore, most likely since Jasper now works at Junk N' Stuff and they spend less time together. They were able to work together well while playing dodge-a-leen in Dodging Danger. Charlotte Page Charlotte and Piper are fairly close and have gotten moreso over the years, especially in season 5. Charlotte designed a dress for Piper to wear in The Great Cactus Con and they referenced a 'girl code' agreement they seem to have with each other in Grand Theft Otto. Ray Manchester TBA Schwoz Schwartz TBA Jana Tetrazzini She and Jana Tetrazzini are rivals. It was unknown why they are rivals, but Piper always admitted her jealousy towards Jana, and is furious about it. As in Scream Machine, Jana made a volcano better than Piper and further insults Piper's small volcano, and then her father Jake. Then Piper pressed the switch that erupts Jana's volcano and she gets splattered. However, in the episode Up The Stairs! Jana calls Piper to let her know that Junk N' Stuff is on TV, so the two do get along sometimes. Kris Hart Kris Hart is Piper's and Henry's Mom. Jake Hart Jake Hart is Piper's and Henry's Dad. Trivia *Piper thinks Kid Danger is hot, as she's unaware that he's actually her own brother. **Though in Broken Armed and Dangerous, she found out along with the rest of the school until Henry made a believable excuse that he wasn't Kid Danger. ***She eventually finds out in Sister Twister, Part 1. *She is a big fan of Kid Danger and Captain Man. *She is possibly a fan of Taylor Swift and Ginger Fox. *She attends Swellview Elementary School. (Season 1 - 2) She now attends Swellview Junior High (Season 5). *She has a friend named Marla, who is mentioned several times in the series, yet she is not shown until Season 3. She seems to have a very bad influence, which may explain why Piper is bratty. *She owns a selfie stick. *She has several fake IDs, including a driver's license. **She got her driver's license in Grave Danger. **Her driver's license also reveals a lot about her, such as her birthday, address, height, and weight. **It has been mentioned in Seasons 3, 4, and 5 that she still owns and uses this license. **Piper is very strong. *She became president of The Man Fans thanks to Captain Man. *In Kid Grounded, Henry reveals to their parents that Piper watched an R-rated movie called "French Basement" with her friend Marla. *She likes quinoa and spicy food. *She most likely likes owls, as she owns an owl lunchbox and an owl backpack. *Her Twitter account was revealed to be @DaRealPiper (which is a real account). *She and Henry used to own a dog. *She was absent in Secret Beef and Henry's Jelly, due to her portrayer, Ella Anderson, working on Mother's Day. **This marks the first time a main character wasn't in an episode(s). She was also again absent in Mouth Candy, Hour of Power, and Gas Or Fail ''. *At first in ''Grave Danger, she is shown to be very bad at driving, but seems to have gotten better by the time of Car Trek. *Piper is right-handed. *She has anger issues. *It is revealed in JAM Session that she is 4'10". *In JAM Session, it is also revealed that her favorite foods are lobster balls and faux-fu, fake tofu that is made with meat. *Piper also states in JAM Session that she wanted a pony since she was 3-years-old. *Her personality is similar to Logan Reese, a character from Zoey 101 where they both are angry and jerks most of the time. They also had to take anger management classes. *Piper's counterpart from Opposite Universe is a kinder version of her who likes to do charity work. *It is revealed in Danger Games that she is a fan of Double G. *As of Live and Dangerous, Part 2, she becomes the most popular video live streamer in history after her pimple popping video got more than 11 million viewers, surpassing the initial record of 9.8 million viewers. This could be inferior though when compared to other viral videos with more viewers. **This achievement, however, could be contrary to the viewers who live in Swellview, thus she may not be nationally popular. *Piper is like Jade West and Sam Puckett from Victorious and iCarly because they both lose their tempers and don't like being messed with. *It is shown in Holey Moley, that she sleep texts. *She is the fourth to learn Henry's secret after Charlotte in The Secret Gets Out, Jasper in I Know Your Secret, and the Game Shakers in Danger Games. *In A Tale of Two Pipers it is reavealed that she will lead the Future human Resistance Against "The Machines" that slaves humanity and Ray teaches piper how to fight in the future Gallery Videos HD *NEW* "Henry Danger" - Meet Piper, the Sister Henry Danger Piper's Point of View Nick Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Anti-Hero Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Harts Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Protagonist Category:Teens Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:2019